Underworld: The Tale of the Lycan's Pup
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: Lucian was the first Lycan's born in human form. But I am the second and last. The only reason I was kept alive is because I am a girl. They kept me alive for breeding purposes when I would come of age. I was born twelve years after Lucian, so the vampires had to wait. But while they waited, the war between vampires and lycans began.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They say that ignorance is bliss. I relished in it before the war began. The vampires made sure I remained some they laced the meat they fed me with herbs thay kept me on a constant sense of joy. So, while all the Lycan's in tier cages around me were wollowing in anger and mosey, I was happy in a sense. I was only six years of age when the war began. But the vampires took precaution to keep me happy anyway. Lucian had first changed at an age younger than I was at that time. In a sense, I am the embodiment of a pup. There are only male lycans in this fortress. Viktor only wanted males because he didn't want any unmanageable breeding.


	2. Chapter 2: After 12 Years

My pack was gone.

Everyone I knew as a child, through my childhood to adulthood, is gone.

I am now alone. A lone wolf. The purge of the Lycan and Vampire species saw to that. But even with my pack gone I did not give up on my life. My brothers would want me to live...even though they were no longer able to protect me. I missed them. Even day I would wake up wishing they were still alive. That they hadn't been butchered, massacred. Every night I go to sleep hoping that I will wake the next day.

I meet new Lycans on and off. I have no connection to them. They are not my brothers. There is no sense of family among them. Only the instinct of survival in numbers. Even with both our species and the vampires on the verge of extinction, they have resorted to experimenting with our DNA. They acquired the only vampire I have ever know in 800 years to show me mercy. The first was Sonya. The last was Selene.

The Debt Dealer who showed me mercy. The vampire that fell in love with a Lycan. The Lycan that she made a hybrid.

I envied their love. It is pure and goes against the very rules both of our species have lived by for centuries. All I wanted was peace. To not live in fear. To not as a feared species. To be looked at as any other individual. That's why I volunteer unofficially with ANTIGEN. I hate the work they do under the radar. I hate that they turned two of the strongest people I know into experiments. Their daughter, who is such a sweet little girl, the other Lycans planned to slaughter once they've gotten extracts of her DNA.

The knowledge of their plans is what gave me the strength to help the girl escape. They never knew it was me, but she did. It always bothered me that they never gave her a name. Subject 1 they call her. She is 1/4 Lycan the least they could have done was show her a little courtesy. They saw her as an abomination. I see a miracle. She was a natural occurance. Lucian would have loved to see her. It would have been much closure for him to see the very thing Viktor had destoryed, naturally come to life.

I never thought I would see Selene or Michael truly alive again. But the hybrid girl surprised me. She didn't just escape, she woke her mother as well. And for that, I know that this child is meant to live. She is the one that would help mend a bind between the Lycans and vampires.

The Lycans at ANTIGEN kept me off their records. Since the night that I helped the girl escape, I didn't return. I stayed in the area. Monitoring in case I ran across the girl. She'd remember my face. I was the only other person besides her caretaker that showed her kindness. I didn't have to wait long. It wasn't the girl I found though. It was her father, Michael. He was dazed and confused.

"Where am I? Where is Selene? Wait, Viktoria?"

Holding my hands out at the height of my shoulders, I showed Michael that I meant no harm.

"Take a deep breath Michael. I won't harm you, I can help you. A lot has changed since you and Selene were taken. The vampires are on the brink of extinction. Lycans have infiltrated the companies that administered the tests that expose our kind. My guess is that Selene or the girl found you and started the process to wake you up. It has been 12 years since they took you and Selene. I know a safe house. With all the commotion I've been hearing from ANTIGEN these past few hours, I believe Selene will need replenishing and will head there soon enough."

At the mention of Selene, Michael calmed down and allowed me to lead him to the safe house. We took my car and I drove us out of the city.

"Most covens and packs don't locate any residency in cities anymore. Too much risk of exposure there and living in the wilderness offers some protection. The Lycans have grown to be very aggressive and distrusting. That tends to happen when the humans you knew betray you or others you knew to the government. We are all fugitives now Michael. Especially you. They know your face...and Selene's. You two won't be able to be out in public for long at all and whoever is able to house you two will be in danger as well."

"What about you? Don't the Lycans keep track of each other?"

I scoffed to mask my pain,

"It's best to be a lone wolf. If one of your pack is discovered and captured, they will most likely rat you out. Loyalty that once came instinctually is almost dead to my species. Evolution. If you aren't a part of their pack and haven't earned their respect, then they feel that you are against them."

Michael eyed me warily,

"They tried to kill you?"

"If I wasn't smart or knew how to survive in the human world, they would have succeeded. They are horrible at hiding. Half the time they got caught trying to kill me and we're executed before they even got close. The others I had to dispose of myself."

He looked at me in shock but understanding. We arrived at the safe house and I opened the door using the handle. Michael was confused,

"Why isn't there a lock?"

"Too obvious. When the humans knew what to look for to identify safe houses, moderations were made. The world got tough for both if our species. Simply leaving everything unguarded was most convenient. Now, let's get what we can quickly, before unfriendly company finds us before Selene."

I grabbed weapons and ammo. There were blood bags and I grabbed five for in case of emergency. There were clothes but I inspected them carefully before deciding they didn't have any tracking devices implanted. Michael freshened up and had just guzzled down two bags of blood when we heard three sets of footsteps approaching. One was heavier than the other two. One was very light, I knew it was the girl, I could sense her now. My instincts riled slightly within me. And then another set of light steps. Selene. I turned to Michael and whispered,

"Don't attack the girl. I can feel her and I think you can too. Selene is protecting her and the man in their company is unfamiliar to me."

I hid in a cabinet. Michael in a corner. I slowed my heart rate by taking three breaths. Calmness eloped me and I stood absolutely still. I heard three people enter the Safe house. From the slots in the cabinet, I saw that I was indeed correct. It was Selene and the girl. I couldn't get a good look at the man. The girl said in a small voice,

"I swear I saw him here just a moment ago. There's a girl. She's the one who unlocked my door. Don't hurt her. She told me she was as old as the first war and that she is in complete control of her instincts."

The man scoffed, his rich voice hit my ears and my heart beat loudly for a moment without my permission.

"If she is a Lycan, we cannot trust her. Whether or not she let you go. She could betray us. Let's find Michael and go. ANTIGEN will be on our heels soon no doubt."

Selene faced the corner Michael hid in and said his name. He stepped out of the shadows instantly and they were in each others arms. It was both romantic and overplayed in my mind but love is love. As I watched them, I lost sight of the man until the girl called out his name,

"David, don't hurt her!"

My cabinet door swung open and I was pulled out roughly by my hair. I immediately tensed but didn't fight back. Selene and Michael turned to me. Recognition ran through her eyes and she protested as well.

"She is trustworthy. Tori, I can't believe you are alive."

I smiled at her while keeping from moving,

"I've been getting that a bit today. It's good to see you."

I could feel David gazing intensely at me, but I didn't move until he released my hair and stepped away from me. He cleared his throat and apologize,

"Forgive me. I apologize for..."

I looked at him then, full on. Our eyes met. My light brown. His normal blue. My heart beat loudly again. The girl stepped to Selene and Michael as David and I stared at each other.

"Hello, you don't know me, but I'm Subject 2. You are Subject 0, but mother calls you Michael Corvin. I am a hybrid, like you. I am your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3: Lycan Blood

Michael almost fainted. Selene told him that she only found out of her existence two days prior. David kept glancing at me as I looked over subject 2.

"You look healthier. That is good, you will probably hit a growth soon. It will be like puberty, but your strength with enhance and your senses widen. Lucian and I went through the same thing. For being 1/4th lycan, It shouldn't hut you hard like it did Lucian. He had to be chained down and locked away for three weeks. I didn't have to be chained, but locked in my room for a few days. If you are lucky it will come swiftly. Your vampire genes will probably make the transition the least painful."

I brushed a lock of hair over her shoulder and sniffed her gently. Nodding at the change in her scent.

"Her scent will become potent on a matter of days. We must leave soon. Male Lycans will be able to smell her and seek her out with adamant force. She is of age to accustom her body for heat."

Selene looked at me in question,

"She is only twelve."

"Yes, but the chemicals in her body are changing. Lycans grow rapidly and vampires heal quickly with the help of blood. She has killed, yes? Then, she is maturing."

David grabbed a few rounds of ammo,

"And when will we have to worry about your heat, Tori?"

"Viktoria, and not for some time hopefully..."

All eyes landed on me in question, I answered swiftly,

"My body chemicals have never reached sexual maturity. I may be centuries old, but sexual endeavors have never been my interest. In fact, my old pack thought that I may be barren, but let us not dwell in that story. We must go, I am beginning to sense Lycans roaming just out of my senses."

David stared at my with his intent vampire blue eyes,

"How far is your reach?"

I gasped at the intensity and my eyes blacked out as I purposely felt for any lycan presence.

"Five miles, but they are moving with purpose. Reload everyone and lead us somewhere safe."

David took a few silver blades and glanced at me before darting out of the safe house. We followed suit. I flanked them, keeping my senses heightened for any sigh of lycans. The girl was just ahead of me with Michael and Selene running at the same pace. I also kept tabs on the girls scent. It wasn't getting any stronger and was very faint to where I was only able to smell it. We ran for some time. Till we were out of the city and I realized we were heading north. We were fortunate as rain started to downpour.

Our scents were erased as soon as we released them. I hadn't felt any lycans in hours and still David didn't stop till the air had gotten noticeably cooler. When he slowed his pace so did we, and I came to his side.

"No sign of any other Lycans for the past few hundred miles. No sign of any other life, where are we?"

There was no accusation in NY voice but he flinched,

"It's safe. Stocked with blood...and food. What's left of my coven is there. My father may not take too kindly to your presence, but I will advocate for you to stay as long as you please."

We all were walking now. Selene, Michael, and the girl together and me with David.

"Well, even if he kicks me out, thank you for the offer. This needless war between our species has left me without a hime, but temporary shelter is always nice to come by. We should head in before the rain stops. Our scent can be picked up in this spot if we stay too long once the rain stops."

He nodded without looking at me and grabbed my wrist, tugging my foreward. We all followed suit and we're lead through a cave where rain flowed out of the cave, likely keeping our scents from sticking inside. There were three doors. One on either side of the cave and one on the floor. We took the door to the right. Closing it behind us, there was a second door to which, David used a key to open.

"Stay close..."

I wasn't sure if it was directed to me or all of us. But as we weaved through halls in the cave, I began to feel slight anticipation. I was preparing myself if I needed to fight and if I needed to play very nice. We came to a large opening in the cave were many vampires lounging. They became alert at our entrance. They looked relieved to see David and Selene, maybe even the girl. But once their eyes set on Micheal, they were cautious. When the set on me, they were hostile. David increased his grip on my hand I had forgotten he still held.

"She is no threat to us. She is of use and will not harm anyone unless necessary. The information she knows, the power she possess, will help protect us. Their is no need to be agitated at her. Her name is Viktoria, surely you all remember the stories of the second Lycan pup born in human form."

Hostility was gone, though ccaution could not be helped. David's father approached then,

"You leave and come back with twice as many guests my son. Is this becoming a habit?"

"No father, but if it means insuring our survival a while longer, and making alliances, so be it."

The older man looked over me and looked indifferent,

"She cannot be the girl from the stories. She looks to young. Even lycans centuries old age. She's an imposter."

Selene came to my defense,

"She isn't. I saw her myself the night Lucian met his death. She was a part of their pack and they were mostly killed that night. The few that remained, including her split off. Without Lucian, Reiz, and the older members separating was their best option of survival. Viktoria was named by Viktor himself. He told me...before I killed him. She only fought that night when directly attacked and he did not move to kill her. He said himself that her persistent innocence was something he didn't want to have to kill.

Apparently, when Viktor's daughter and Lucian planned to run off, they were going to take Viktoria, who was merely a toddler at the time, with them. She grew up with Lucian and said herself that her body has not yet chemically reached adult maturity. How she looks now is probably how she has looked for a few decades. Her aging allows her to look as though she was only in her early twenties, it is that slow."

Michael nodded beside Selene in confirmation,

"I have seen Lucian's memories myself. She was present at Sonya's execution. Viktoria is trustworthy. This war between our species and the humans has not turned her against us, but rather mutual to us. She has nowhere else to go and is willing to help."

The older man clenched his fists for. moment before sighing,

"Fine. What use are you to us then, Viktoria?"

I pulled my hand from David's and stepped forward,

"Well, I can sense when other lycans are close from miles away. I am far better at blending with the humans. My self control is even better than Lucian's. My blood does not harm vampires either...my pack and I found that out when Lucian's death was faked by Kraven. I had been injured that night and my blood didn't kill him. In fact, silver does not effect me like by brethren and I do not have urges to kill unless my life is threatened."

David spoke after me,

"She will be under my care and will share my room for the time being. I have some questions for her about Antigen and need to discuss the events of tonight. Selene, Michael, and the girl can use two of the recently vacant rooms."

No one held any objections, so David took my forearm and led me to a different direction then Micheal, Selene, and the girl. We went through corridors and hallways till we came to a door. Letting go of my hand, he pushed the door open. The room had a few candle lit and there were many candles. The air had a slight chill, but at least the room was mostly visible. Holding the door open for me, I passed David and his intense gaze and looked around the room further. There was a large couch and a few tables about with various papers and scrolls about. A grand bed with a canopy and dark sheets. The wet walls illuminated the light of the candles. I met David's eyes,

"Nice room. Spacious..."

He broke the connection of our eyes with a small smile on his face.

"You can take the bed. I usually don't sleep on it anyway. One my coven members can provide you with a gown if you wish. There is a small waterfall around the back corner. The water always flows and there is a robe near there."

I smiled brightly and waved my hands in the air excitedly,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you David."

I ran off to the waterfall with an amused and mildly shocked look on David's face. My childlike mannerisms catch anyone off guard. He saw it then. that everything was true. When I'm not being pursued by lycans, humans, or other vampires, my natural happy self comes out.

After my shower, David was looking at papers on the table as he sat on his couch. I jumped onto the couch and sat beside him with a robe on and nothing else underneath.

"Ooh, ancient words and outdated maps. But no pictures. No colorful pictures to brighten your day...or night per say. Hehe."

David chuckled lightly,

"Either you are high or tired. I never would have pegged you as a quirky girl."

"Lol, you should see how I was when I was little. Just before the war started."

I swept my hair onto one shoulder and exposed my neck to him. He immediately flinched away,

"What are-"

"Shh, it's okay. My lycan blood isn't poisonous to vampires. Kraven took a bit out of me when he claimed to have killed Lucian, when my blood didn't kill him, we found out that being a naturally born lycan had its perks. That means that ingesting your blood would not harm me at all. Take a bite and I'll show you what it was like before the war and when it started."

David took a deep breath,

"I see no reason for you to try to kill me."

He leaned towards me, looking directly into my eyes,

"If a memory is too painful, push me away."

"I won't need to. All you need is to get a taste of my blood and you'll be in my controlled memories. I'll pull you out when it's time, after you've seen the truth of the war."

Taking a small blade from the table I made a small slit at the base of my throat and David watched me bleed for a moment before latching onto my cut with his mouth and gently suckling my blood into his mouth. I gasped lightly at the sensation and then focused my mind on my early memories.

 _Her face smiled down at me as she held me in her arms. I bounced my feet in the air trying to get a sense of where the ground was. The wonder in her eyes as she looked to her father was unquestionable,_

 _"She's so precious father. You say she wawas born from a fully turned lycan, bitten by William, like Lucian?"_

 _"Yes, my child. And she is a curious little lycan pup. Smiling and so observant for being only hours old. She has no sense of the world around her or what she is. It was a hard decision. I had my bow aimed to shoot her and she smiled at me as I stopped myself from releasing an arrow into her tiny heart. So precious indeed. I plan to show her to Lucian next. Then the council. She may not be the last child born from a lycan."_

 _The darker haired woman looked at her father concerned,_

 _"She is too young to do as Lucian does father. She is not like him. He knows his place, she has not a care in the world but for adventure, I can see it in her eyes."_

 _"Her name is Viktoria, Sonya. She is to be in your care. Maybe even Lucian's as well if he doesn't try to attack her."_

 _Sonya turned to her father in question,_

 _"Why would he want to kill her?"_

 _"She is a pup, the maternal instincts of lycans are not known. Give her to me. I must have her fed before I show her to Lucian."_

 _Sonya handed the baby girl to her father and the girl waved her tiny hands and feet in excitement. Sonya laughed lightly,_

 _"Father, I think she knows she's about to go on an adventure."_

 _Her father rolled his eyes,_

 _"Because the kitchens are a wondrous place to go."_

 _Viktor held the girl firmly in his arms, cradling her as she stared all around. He fed her goat milk, Lucian had done well with it when he was was a babe. The girl was no different. She seemed to like it more in fact. Then he headed to Lucian's chambers, entering after the guards opened the door._

 _Lucian had been staring into the fire and looked to Viktor with a calm expression which quickly turned to confusion at the child in his arms. He could smell that the girl was a lycan. Viktor turned the girl in his arms so she could see Lucian properly. The two lycans met eyes and Lucian smiled as the baby cooed at him._

 _"She was born merely hours ago. Just as you were all those years ago. You are almost a man now Lucian. You are now a blacksmith for this castle. You are responsible for creating lycans who can change from man to lycan and man again. Viktoria is the only female lycan like this. Maybe with time, she'll be able to change others too. She is in my daughter's care, and yours since it seems you and the babe get along just fine. I'll give you the afternoon to associate yourself with her. She has been fed, but if she gets fussy, she does live goats milk."_

 _Viktoria was placed in the other lycans arms are she reached her cubby little arms to his face and smiled. Lucian felt protective of the pup and had no problem looking after her as she was an easy baby. He took it upon himself to introduce the pup to other lycans. All who met her meant her no ill will as she met each one of them with a smile and curiosity in her eyes._

 _A few years later and Viktoria was now a toddler, speaking small sentences and shadowing Sonya around the castle. Viktoria knew of Lucian and Sonya's affections for one another and they used her ad an excuse to meet often. Viktor had no clue. He was concerned about keeping the counsel's plans in order. The council had decided that when the child was of age, she and Lucian would mate to produce pureblood lycans of their nature instead of continuous biting._

 _Viktoria had even taken to feeding dinner to the lycans in cages in the dungeon before her bedtime. Of course, she was accompanied by Sonya most of the time, sometimes even Lucian. She'd come bouncing with laughter down the spiral staircase with an odd smelling jerry in her hand. It had been fed to her for years, but none of the lycans could name the meat because something not right smelled from the meat in her hand._ _The council doused the meat in a blue liquid before having it cooked for the girl. It made her giddy and her eyes would show her lycan genes for hours after she ate it. She knew not of her impending fate. That she was to be breeded._

 _When she reached the age of four, the beautiful girl had a far better sense of the world around her. She was sure to smile brighter in the presence of the other lycans. The girl loved to brighten their grim and bleak days. Sonya even began to teach the girl about fighting. Strategies mainly, no physical lessons. Viktoria was eager to learn, just as Sonya told her father the day she was born. She went everywhere in the castle so long as Sonya or her maid was by her side. Viktoria could go anywhere in the castle but not out of the walls. She'd watch Sonya go out the gates many times and had longed to know what was out there. Viktor told her that savage monsters with no morals lay outside those gates. That if it weren't for Lucian's ability to change others, that's all that would be of her species. The girl began to grow distant from Viktor then, but she listened to his lessons._

 _He cared for the girl in a way, as his second daughter. Viktor even cared for Lucian to some degree, but he was most happy to have daughters than sons. He had the girl dressed I'm fine clothes rather than leather and rags. He had her taught everyday as her thirst for knowledge matched his thirst for blood. The girl was a prize to Viktor, he saw great promise in her future and took pride in it. Then Sonya and her party were attacked by a group of savage lycans._

 _The girl had been feeling off long before Lucian sensed the presence of the wild lycans. She had told both him and Viktor. In turn, Viktor had told Sonya not to welcome the incoming trade. Because Sonya didn't listen, Lucian took off his collar and saved her and what was left of the trade. The girl had never seen such rage from Viktor and it took the permanent smile off if her precious face. Lucian was punished in front of her and thankfully, she didn't cry, but Viktor held her shoulder gently and turned her away from the sight after a few lashes were given to Lucian. She could still hear the leather biting his skin as they walked away. It only got worse._

 _Viktor still allowed the girl to feed the other lycans. This time she went by herself and guards taunted her. Calling her a clueless pup and a brat who shouldn't be treated like royalty. When she finally got to the cages, she fed most of the lycans before she found Lucian. He was being cared for by another in a cage beside his._

 _"Are you alright Lucian? Will you get better. Viktor was so angry. I don't want anything bad to happen to you..."_

 _Her bottom lip trembled and tears began to fill her eyes for the first time. Most of the lycans looked at Viktoria. Lucian calmed the girl,_

 _"I will be fine. The wounds are already healings. Viktor had you watch so that you wouldn't get the idea to go against his rules or words. Still, no child your age should witness such a thing."_

 _"I could give you some of my jerky. It always makes me feel...stronger. I don't like seeing any of you in pain, that's why I always offer."_

 _Raze looked at the child full on and he thought he saw the face of someone he knew as a child. Lucian noticed his gaze,_

 _"She is like me Raze, born not bitten. Her mother was a fully and irreversibly turned lycan who gave birth to her. Perhaps you knew her mother."_

 _"Raze is your name? It suit you. Strong men should always have bold names like such. I hear from the others that you are brave...I hope you all last. I miss the older faces."_

 _The girl was referring to the lycans sue knew as a nabe. They treated her so kindly and then tried to escape, start a riot and where slaughtered._

 _"Raze, everyone, this is Viktoria. She's four and very observant. So observant that I think she could help us with our plan."_

 _Viktoria told them where the guards were stationed and what times they were off and when they switched duties. Lucian swore to come back for her and Sonya should they not be able to meet at the rendezvous. The two girls were never able to try and leave the castle. Viktor was enraged. Locked Sonya in her room and put Viktoria in a cage with the other lycans. Her pulled her by the hair. Her disobedience left no room for mercy in his mind. No matter how loud she cried and whimpered. They lycans in their cages rose in shock at the sight of Viktor dragged the littlittle girl in such a manner. They roared and banged on the metal bars. Guards drew their whips and went at the ones who were too rowdy. He threw her in an empty cell and locked it before storming off so that he couldn't see the tears and look on her face. Viktoria was curled up in a ball and holding her sore head._

 _None of the lycans knew what to do to comfort the girl. She unraveled quickly. Her cries went from whimpers to growls and to sniffles. Her clothes were stained and her reality of the world hit her hard. Next thing she knew, a day or two later, she was brought to a room with an unwelcome sight. Sonya tied to a stake. Lucian chained to the floor. Viktor looked to me,_

 _"The actions between my daughter and Lucian have affected you I'm afraid. Your bright future has now changed. Lucian is to be killed and Sonya is sentenced to die. The original plans of the council had changed. The next strongest lycan shall be your future mate. I want have you witness their deaths child, but know that should you betray me in the future, I shall not show mercy."_

 _Viktoria was escorted out as Viktor has last words with Lucian and his daughter. Words she could not hear, he spoke so low. The girl was afraid and she did not enjoy the feeling. She was brought to Sonya's room and locked in. She sweet that the sun had rose and not much later screams began. Screams that reached the dungeons and rung loud in her supernatural ears. She cried silently. Feeling something else foreign to her. Loss and mourning. Sonya was dead and Lucian would soon follow._ _It was nightfall when she felt it though. A large lycan presence. Then I heard the roars. My lycan brethren were fighting and they were all over the castle. I saw my chance. air began to bang on the doors of the bedroom. My eyes changed to my lycan form and I screamed for help and to be let out. When the doors opened_ _to her dismay, it was a vampire guard and he did not look friendly. Fear rippled through the child and she screamed as she ran quickly around him, trying to get closer to the sounds of her brethren. She had decided then that vampires are not to be easily trusted and they would always mean her harm now that Sonya was gone._ _The vampire guard caught up to the child and grabbed her by the hair and threw her into a wall. He had his fangs bared and eyes glowing blue. He grabbed her leg in her shock at his violence towards her and proceeded to drag her_ _down a staircase. She gained enough sense to scream as she clawed as best as she could at each step that she was pulled from._ _the guard stopped and suddenly hovered over Viktoria. The look in the man's eyes was unnerving and sickened her stomach. The look was wiped off the man's face as a lycan came charging at him. His body crushed the stones with the force of his body. The guard Shit up and tried to charge at the lycan, but he quickly found his throat ripped out and his body being clawed at. Viktoria watched in silence and sniffling. The lycan that saved her approached her and nuzzled the pup. This lycans was in its permanent form. He escorted her to the courtyard where the battle had been won that day for her kind. She saw Raze and ran to his side, clutching his leg. Many of the men looked relieved to see her. The lycans in their permanent forms looked satisfied that the girl was not harmed._ _Viktoria grew very slowly. The lycans in permanent forms loved to look after her. It was in their instinct to protect her. Protect and kill. But with the progression of time, they were killed off by the vampires. Then all she had were her brothers. New faces came and went. She grew and was more beautiful. She grew smart. She trained in as many things as she could. She loved her only family. She was loved. Then her brothers began to die in a quick respect. One day she will have been watching them fight with each other and practicing with her, they next they weren't returning home._ _Then came the day she saw Viktor again. Their was gun fire everywhere and bodies hitting the floor. She hid behind some equipment, wishing the nightmare would end. She saw Lucian barely breathing. Selene over Michael. Viktor tore Selene from Michael and he finally admitted that the war was his own fault. He saw me and looked at me in shock,_ _"Viktoria. I thought you had long since died child."_ _I said nothing. His words had proven to Selene that all she had heard was true from Kraven wasps true._ _"You started the war. You threw this girl in a dungeon when she was only a baby. You started it all...because you couldn't stand the mixing of our species."_ _Viktor looked remorseful but steady,_ _"What was growing in my daughter's womb was nothing to let loose in this world. Viktoria had been so obedient until they ruined her I had to stop her rebellion before it even started."_ _Selene looked at him abashed,_ _"She was four. Then mere years later, you killed my family. You created me as a replacement for your daughter and lied to all of us. The reason we fight the lycans for centuries is because you couldn't admit your own mistakes."_ _Viktoria was alone after that night. Lucian had died before her very eyes and for the first time, she had no family._

David came out from the vision in a cold sweat. His eyes looked about the room for Viktoria. He found her asleep on his bed. She was out heavily and breathing lightly. He relaxed and observed the young woman in his bed. He knew then that she would not leave. She hasn't had anything to fight for other than her life in so long. He would be happy to let her join his coven, convincing his father and his coven would be another matter.


	4. Chapter 4: Reflexes and Urges

A dream less sleep is a peaceful one. No nightmares to wake me at odd hours. No haunting memories. I opened my eyes and saw the faint glow of candles lighting the room still. Removing the soft sheets of the bed from my body, I stretched and a few bones in my body popped in release of tension. My eyes looked around the room. the only change was that David lay across his sofa asleep. Rubbing my eyes, I stood from the bed and made my way past David's sleeping form and to the waterfall for a quick wash. When I was mostly dry, I had a towel tightly wrapped around me, and sat on my knees on the ground beside David and began gently poking his cheek. All the while saying BOOP. After poking him five times he stirred and groaned deeply, rolling to his side before popping open his eyes and staring at my smiling face. His vampire blue eyes looking at me in confusion for a moment before looking at his watch on his wrist,

"It's 5am Viktoria, why are you up? Why are you waking me up?"

I simply smiled down at him and brushed some hair off of his forehead,

"We still need to discuss ANTIGEN and what I know of the other lycans and vampire covens."

David sighed and sat up,

"I'm guessing that this discussion will be long. I'll go grab some food for you and a refreshment for myself. Give me 15 minutes."

Nodding, I walked around his room now dawning my robe and looked at some of the papers he had lying around. My robe felt heavy and was making my body temperature rise, so I decided to borrow a pair of shirts from David's closet. I tied one around my waist to cover me like a skirt and used the second shirt as it was. While still waiting I hummed to myself a Gothic song I heard some time before. Getting lost in the song in my memory, I spun myself around the room and stood on the balls of my feet, moving to the memory of the violas. David returned as I was lost in the memory and watched for a few seconds before fullfully coming into his room and closing the door. Setting the tray of food on his table, he watched me dance and listened to my humming. I stopped suddenly and turned to David,

"I miss that most you know. Since the purge, going to concerts and clubs has been a risk. I miss seeing dancing and seeing symphonies. They even censor music now. Anyway, let's get down to business, to defeat-"

David cut me off,

"And you're a Disney child, of course."

"I told you that before this new war, I didn't take part in violence. Besides, I was going to say evil Lycans, not THE HUNS."

David nodded but in his eyes he was laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and shrugged my shoulders. I approached him and sat on the couch before grabbing a few pieces of bacon and shoving them in mouth. A groan of delight went through me and I devoured my meal as David sipped his cup of blood. He looked amused at the sight of my happiness at eating meat.

"I take it you hadn't eaten in a while?"

Shaking my head, I giggled then gained composure,

"I just haven't had bacon in a long time...I love bacon..."

David rolled his eyes but said nothing else. We finished our respective meals and sat facing each other to discuss.

"ANTIGEN was taken over by lycans a few years after the purge began. When the head of the company was changed most followed suit. They still had few humans working for them and in doing so were able to not get found out by the government. But they didn't stop there. They became a part of the war against vampires. Saving as many lycans from being exterminated, making the humans think they were eradicated, and experimenting to make a different kind of lycan. A stronger lycan. One like William. They were able to make him exactly like William, but they were almost successful in making him resistant to silver. Had they known my true identify and origin, if I had given them what they needed to make a fully immune lycan..."

David placed a hand on my arm,

"This war...it all could have been avoided had Viktor not had Sonya killed. The humans would not have found out about us and peace could have been in this time between our species. I understand that now and it hasn't dissuaded my intent to survive."

I stayed silent and thought about the technologies both of our species modified just to kill one another. We slayed each other needlessly and believed it to be right because our loved ones and lives were taken by the other.

"How are we any better than the humans Daivd? They slaughtered each other before our species even came about. All the lives affected and taken...for revenge, for hatred, for greed."

"It's not so different now. But I know you'll survive this too Tori. I have yet to see you fight though I have a feeling that you are a formidable force."

David looked me in the eye and I turned awayaway with an unsure expression,

"There was something I didn't show you though...our two species weren't the only supernaturals when we were first created. I still feel guilty about it to this day, even though I had no control in their fate. There were witches. Among other creatures."

David wore his confusion openly,

"There is no record."

"There was no record of how the war really started either. Your records are falsified to suit the needs of the highest of the council. Mine is uncensored, unmonitored, and blatant. I ate the other creatures, not knowingly. The jerky they fed me as a babe was the meat of witches and the last of the other mythical creatures. Viktor condoned this so that I would absorb their powers and become a weapon as well as a breeder."

David stared into the candle light. His thoughts were swimming. All the information hidden from his kind. All the information the lycans already knew about them. All the things Viktor had done and got away with.

"If it's any constellation, it didn't quite work like he expected. I can't control any of my kind or any other. But, I can move objects from one place to another. Including places I've never been, things I cannot see in person. Like say, an entire storage of blood bags and meat, guns and ammo, materials and clothes. My senses of other animals near. I can sense when something bad is coming. Small things with great benefits."

His eyes snapped to my face in question but also intrigue. I glanced away for a moment but did not return my gaze to his eyes. Taking a deep breath, I stared into the candle flame in front of me,

"I want to help end this war. There are really no more sides for me, only survival."

In the candle flame I heard the screams of my fallen brothers and my body tensed as memories tried to consume my thoughts. Daivd noticed and didn't hesitate to place a hand on my shoulder. Shock out of my gaze, our eyes met and I smiled lightly. I was in shock that he wasn't hesitant or disgusted to touch me.

"I'll be alright. But back to ANTIGEN... Other packs had deals with the company. Very big packs. Dangerous. Driven by instinct. Barely consealing their identity. They all were waiting for their cure for silver. Once word spreads out enough, they'll come together and make some sort of concoction of their own. I have to help you all survive. Even though your kind has had the upper hand for centuries, I want the fighting to end. I have never seen a time of peace in my lifetime. It would be nice to live long enough to see no violence between our species. Even if it's for just a moment..."

David smiled at me gently,

"I'd like that too. I had just become a teenager when the purge began. All I knew was the inside of our hideouts. But as I grew I learned to fight and became efficient in just about every weapon we held. As the purge concluded, I was finally able to leave the safety of the hideout. When I was thinking overwhelmed or in shock by everything around me, father let me leave to search the area for threats on my own. This life is all I've known, along with the stories passed down. Now that I know that those stories may jot have held complete truths-"

"The truth was held to keep you safe. To keep the momentum of the belief that the first war was for a good cause. I can promise to you Daivd, I will not ever _willingly_ lie to you."

David's hand now lay on mine,

"Willingly?"

"Yes, unless it is necessary to save your life. I am brutally honest, but lie only when absolutely necessary."

David pulled his hand from over mine and looked back at his papers on the table,

"If it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to train with you. You learned to fight for centuries. I've been at it for barely two decades."

Clapping happily, I nodded eagerly,

"That would be wonderful...maybe I could teach you how to dance as well."

Amusement and caution showed on David's face,

"I don't believe that I'll be too great at dancing Tori."

My heart skipped a beat at him calling me my nickname instead of my full one. I was certain that he noticed it as he stated directly at me then,

"Dancing isn't bad and you can't really do it wrong as long as you move to express yourself. Sure there are actual dances that have steps and methods to them, but to dance without restriction or a care is freedom. You'll see one day."

I trailed off with a smile on my face as I turned away from his gaze,

"Who taught you to dance?"

There was no longer a smile on my face,

"My brothers. Lucian knew the ballroom style of dance surprisingly. Raze knew the folk style. As I gained more brothers, I learned many dances. One brother even taught me a fighting style as a dance. Another as sword fighting as a dance. There are many dances...and they come with memories for me. Would you like to see more of my memories?"

I began to pull my hair over to one shoulder and expose my neck, but David shook his head, cleared his throat and turned away from me then,

"No. I do not wish to pry through your mind. Your memories are yours, but I thank you for offering to share."

"All you need do is ask. I am not shushy about my past, it's the emotions that come with it. I can tell you my past with ease, but memories are impressions that shape you. I want to show you how they have shaped me."

Electric blue eyes were locked in my face and listening to my racing heart,

"You aren't wrong. With Selene, Micheal, the girl, and you here with us, maybe we can stop focusing on the past and make a truly better future."

Standing from the couch, I laughed lightly as I walked over to David's bed, turning to look at him and I sat on the edge,

"You are smart David. More logical and accepting. More brave and honesty. You'd make a very fine leader one day. I'll help you get there myself if I live long enough."

"Please, refrain from speaking like that. I know the dangers of this war between us, the humans, and other lycans. But you have lived this long Tori. Don't undermine your survival skills now."

I lay on my side, never turning from his face or gaze,

"I feel like I am changing. With change comes new possibilities. I felt it first last night in the safe house. I feel different. I'm feeling differently about something and I don't know just what yet. Whatever change, I wish it be in your favor. My senses have been feeling something I dread."

My eyes grew to my lycan appearance as he stared intently at me for several moments. My heart rate going steadily higher than normal. My body temperature raised slightly under his gaze as well. David's blue eyes suddenly went wide and I didn't move a muscle,

"Other Lycans?"

"Death."

"For once, I hope you are wrong. Your...heat as you say...I think you are approaching it finally. Your homornes surged for a few beats of your heart as you lay there. I guess your change is coming soon too."

I rolled to my back and stretched. Arching my back and rolling my abdomen,

"Reflexes and urges are all that should change for me. I went through my physical growth already. I'm only reaching sexual maturity. Maybe Eve is going through her physical surge now. Having her father here will help. The presence of kin makes it easier."

Without caution or hesitation David was by his bed looking down at me,

"You have no more kin Tori..."

The concern on his voice made my teeth ache to come out. My reply to him came out weaker than I intended,

"I can handle a little bit of hormones. All I have the urge to do is eat and fight. Please tell your father all that I have told you while I rest for a while. A slight fever will set in shortly and make company is not wise for a few hours."

Inclining his head to one side my message clicked on his mind and he vanished from my sight and with his speedy disappearance, the candles went out in the room as well.

When I next awakened, the candles were lit in the room again, but my eyes immediately found feel brown eyes.


	5. Chaoter 5: Damn Hormones

**Well... It's been about a year since I last updated and I did not notice the time go by at all so I apologise. I just completed freshman year of college but coincidentally this upcoming school year will be my senior year. Yay for Early college high schools. So while taking online classes this summer I have to plan and look at Graduate schools...but here's your long awaited update that I meant to work on during the school year.**

Chapter 5: Damn Hormones

I opened my eyes and found brown ones.

"We have to stop meeting like this David."

A smirk was on his face which now seemed especially defined to me. His cheekbones, chisled jaw, and eyes all looked rather... attractive. That stupid smirk had me licking my lips as though I was thirsty. Raising an eyebrow at my only movement,

"Here's some water. Thanks to your warning everyone is on high alert. Eve has not yeyet begun her transition as you say but feels the lycans near the mountain. That they even tracted us so far north is suspicious."

Raising an arm, instead of taking the glass he held to me, I placed it on the side of my head facing David. He looked at me puzzled now.

"What is that look in your eyes?"

Slowly and without looking away I shrugged,

"I...feel...different..."

David looked down at me and placed the water on the table by the bed before bendong down to look at my face then at my heart. A look of fear settled on his face.

"I thought you said you could handle a bit of hormones Tori. It has been over six hours since yoy went to sleep. Your eyes and claws are shifted and hasnt changed since you've awoken. The beating of your heart is slightly erratic."

David met my eyes and he began to lean away from me. A sudden irge to keep him close caused my teeth to elongate and transform as well. I needed to keep him close to my body.

"David..."

I said in the sweetest voice. He paused. I smiled up at him as my hair fell on the side of my dace as I shifted slightly on my back.

"David..."

He was leaning closer now. Pulling my knees up and shifting on my side I rested my head in my hand,

"David..."

He was closer than before,

"David, are you a virgin?"

He stopped all movement completely and that's when I made my stroke. My free hand wrapping around his head pulling him into a heated kiss and pulling him with mmore force than necessary on top of me and them rolling to have him under me as we kissed in a heat I could not describe.

David's hands roamed my body before one settled in my hair, keeping me close, and the other around my waist, pressing me against him. If this was a dream I'd be so displeased waking up. But the more he held my in his arms and returned my affectionate kisses, I knew I was awake in my hazy daze of lust. Lust. Is that whay is happening right now between David and I. It cannot be.

Just as I felt his arm around my waist sink to my legs, beginning to pull up my nightgown I suddenly came to my senses. Savouring this moment I then released him from my hold and with all of my will I forced myself up off of him. Straddling David I could feel myself transitioning. My claws now normal nails, my teeth normal too, and my eyes were no longer seeing as a Lycanthrope. Daivd however was in full transformation for a vampire. His hands rested on my hips but I could see he was reverting as well. Both of us calming from the heat that overcame us. Once I felt his grip on my hips drop I fell onto the empty side of the bed and had to suddenly catch my breath. David stared at the ceiling seemingly in a daze,

"I'm not."

Turning my head to see David now looking at me, I saw his brown eyes again,

"To answer your question, I am not a virgin."

We remained still for moments, ours hearts both beating loudly. I licked my lips again, this time I tasted a lingering scent of desire and lust,

"I apologise David. I thought it would be easy dealing with these damn hormones. I feel like I lured you and for that I apologise. For being out of my senses I also apologise."

David gave me an easy smile,

"You weren't out of your senses Viktoria, you are coming into them. Once you come to terms with all that you feel no matter how intense or little, you can reshape those urges and feelings to what you feel is right for you. Vampire offspring go through something similar. But ours is purely sexual drive. That alone takes time to get used to and gain control over. Created vampires go through similar sexual drives, but only in the beginning, it doesn't last so strongly for no more than twenty years. Now I had a relatively easy time with my change. For several reasons. One, my father is a coven leader so back then there was several women who...aided me. Two, I had several other vampire males go through it with me. Three, my drive wasn't as high as the others."

I looked away from David and at the ceiling,

"So, why did you stay in here when I told you I shouldn't have much company?"

"Well, not much company doesn't mean no company and I don't want you to go through this alone. I had intended to just talk you throught it. Bore you with old detailed stories and updates on what is going on. I had thought you'd have better control but I should've known better and I let myself indulge in a bit of shared lust with you. I am sorry for that. It felt like my change was happening all over again but at a small intense burst of lust. If your hormones are like what happens to vampires, you'll be in and out of a daze. In and out of lust as you are nore than likely ovulating."

I glanced at David who was now also looking at the ceiling,

"Things could be worse though David."

"How so?"

"We could be... probably naked at this point. Puppets to our desires, not stopping until we've both exhausted ourselves to where we can no longer move."

A deep chuckle came from David as he sat up and crossed his legs,

"I don't see how that can be worse Tori. Why shouldn't your frist time having sexual pleasure be with anyone else? You pretty mush despise all other lycans. I am the only vampire you converse with who is available. As far as I know, no humans have caught your eye."

Sighing, I rolled onto my side, facing David. I picked at the bedsheets as I avoided looking at him,

"That's true that I don't have anyone else to share this with. I don't want to make you uncomfortable David. I feel embarrassed jumping you like that. I feel...like...like..."

"An animal? Tori, that is because yoyr are an animal. So am I. We are both predators. When it comes to instincts, our actions can be more than uncivil. Especially sex when only driven by instinct. I think you have more in you than just your hormones. What just happened couldn't have been just hormones Tori because the moment we met I felt something towards you that made me want to keep you close. At all times. Do you feel that now?"

 **VVVVV** **So I hope this wasn't disappointing. I was initially going to have the beginning be a dream but I didn't want to do that to you all. But let me know in your reviews, if I were to either imply sex or write an acutal sex scene for this story, which woukd you prefer?**


	6. Chaoter 6: Fight Me, Fight For Me

**I am keeping count of your responses to my question from the last chapter and based on the outcome, the scene may been within the next chapter or two. I am studying for my finals for my first set of Summer classes and writing clears my mind a bit so whatever I write I hope helps with clearing my head so I can focus on my studies.**

Chapter 6: Fight Me, Fight For Me

It took a few days, but I was finally out of my bed and out of my room. David visited me many times and according to his words 'against my father's wishes' continued because he wanted to make sure I didn't fall into lucidity. The vampires of his coven look at me curiously and I feel more in-tuned to my instincts, telling me to snarl at them or to get away. But I realize that I am in no danger. They had questions. Hundreds. To the ones inquiring on how I survived all those centuries without Viktor knowing I said,

"My pack kept me safe and out of the action...unless absolutely necessary."

To the ones inquiring about why I am helping them,

"My pack is gone and it was ingrained in me to protect those who cannot themselves."

To the ones inquiring about my purpose being close to David, that was tricky,

"He didn't try to kill me and he is letting me help."

Not the complete truth but most excepted it but I could see that some saw more to it than that as whenever David spoke to me in front of others, they'd only focus on us. His father was another matter. He looked at me with fright but mainly distrust. When he had me alone once he stated a few things,

"You are a Lycan girl. For that, I can never bring myself to trust you. You have captured my son's attention and protection. For that, I am very wary of you. But, you undoubtedly are an asset to us and brought the girl and Selene back to us. For that, I don't think you are bad. My son is not someone to mess with either girl. He is my only son and if any harm should come to him because of you, I will shoot you with silver myself. He is my only blood and the last I have of the past. Anything at all because of you and you are dead."

His vampire blue eyes bore into my normal brown,

"I want peace. Not war. Harming David is not my interest or intent in the slightest. I don't trust easily given that if any Lycan were to get a hold of me I would be either killed, raped, experimented on, or all of the above. I am something that was unprecedented. I am someone that could be used against you, not me per say, but my blood. My blood cannot be used against my kind. Lucian and I were the first natural human-like lycans born. He was the beginning of transition from human-like state to Lycan. I am resistant to silver. I am able to transition more fluently than any Lycan. The one at Antigen was a monstrosity trying to be made, unknowingly to them, my image. I am everything that those things, I refuse to call or recognize as brethren, want to be."

David's father looked at me with what I could only describe as respect in that moment but it was quickly gone,

"There are two hybrids in my coven now Viktoria. I know my son, even if he thinks I do not."

My spine stiffened and I looked at the man confused,

"What do you mean sir?"

He scoffed,

"I know my son and I know that two hybrids are enough trouble right now. He fights to be like the vampires before the purge, yet he persists to be different from the Old Vampires. He befriended Selene easily and looks up to her because she was a Debt Dealer and now because of all she has done to be more. He is fond of the child hybrid and her father. How they came to be able to be hybrids naturally, one by bites, the other by DNA. David has talked to Michael on several occasions privately. I understand that he is naturally curious, but there is no need for more hybrids. Right Viktoria?"

My eyes were wide and I stepped away from David's father,

"Nothing happened when I went through my-"

"I know girl, I know. But that does not mean that nothing will not ever occur."

That was the most awkward. Most embarrassing. Most shaming conversation I have ever had. It was close to having the _talk_ with David's father. Like how human parents have the _talk_ with their daughters boyfriend about not knocking their daughter up or else talk. I couldn't talk to David for a few days after that. David looked hurt by my refusal to talk to him that I felt guilty and made it my mission to I found him when everyone, including his father was sleeping, to talk to him. He was in the midst of reading old texts and scrolls.

"I didn't mean to ignore you David."

Now he was the silent one.

"Your father has quite a way with words, you know?"

That made him look at me immediately,

"It was just so...he cares about you. I can get that. Your his son and he loves you so he looks out for you...Do you want to train with me?"

Smooth. That was smooth. David cracked a smile and sat his book down while nodding then grabbing my hand. Gently guiding me away from the minature library and through what seemed to be a maze into a secluded room. There were some hand-to-hand weapons laying about and grooves all along the walls. This room has definitely been used for training before. I must've been examining the room for a minute when I noticed a rubbing sensation on my hand.

 ** _Oh goodness gracious, is he really rubbing my hand when we're about to fight?_**

Without turning to see whether or not David was staring at me, which was more than likely, I said,

"Don't hold back and I'll not transform. Hold back and I lose my temper. No weapons for now, but if I shift just don't use a whip. Those have too many bad memories and I might lose control. If it gets to serious we stop immediately. Deal?"

David let go of my hand and brush some of my hair off of my shoulder. He brought his hand to the back of my neck and the other under my chin, forcing me to face him. He was much closer than I thought and his vampire blue eyes were practically glowing,

"Deal."

I was on alert for his move, he instead closed the distance between us and kissed me. My heart beat loudly and I knew, he wasn't going to hold back so I I roughly pushed him several feet away, shifting my eyes and smiling. This would be a fun training session then.


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening From a Dream

**So... I'm a big Westworld tv show fan and am still reeling from the season 2 finale. So, if these next few chapters seem confusing and disbelieving, buckle up cause I'm inspired to pull major twists.**

 **Warning: graphic content and mentions of triggering topics**

Chapter _7: Awakening From a Dream_

That was a beautiful dream. A memory that seems like another lifetime. Those solitary moments with _him_. Long gone.

 _Those blue eyes._

 _That warm smile._

 _His sweet words._

All that of a dream. The truth of my situation was not a dream but the beginning of a nightmare. A bloody and endless nightmare it once seemed. It became clear to me who the true enemy was. It also was clear on who I need to become.

It was this realization that made me who I am today. _Alpha._ **A Queen.** Beloved by my lycan brethren once again. A celebrity in the eyes of the humans. A symbol of peace to both the humans and lycans. I left the vampires to their vices with no contact for the past six years. No more violence between the vampires and lycans for three.

True peace between the humans and lycand was easy to behold. The conspiracy of Antigen came to light and the company was shut down at the beginning of my reign. The hybrid girl comes by ever now and again alone to visit me. She tells me nothing of her Mother. Or of _him_. My pack treats her like family and she embraces her lycan DNA. She is more confident when she is with us in my opinion.

Along with my title of Alpha is the title Business Woman. I own several clubs across the world, fifteen estates are in my name and ten are used to house homeless lycans who turned from their previous packs, and I am the voted spokeswoman of my lycan brethren.

In my pack, there are only those who want peace. True pease. So that all of the species on Earth are not at war. Our mission is almost complete, but looking down at the people dancing in the club below my office, I am unsure. Am I really the one to bring the Vampires into the peace the humans and lycans already share? So many lives rest on my shoulders. Even the humans depend on me to keep the peace.

I sigh and take a slow breath. But something caught my attention. A familiar scent. An almost intoxicating scent. My eyes scan rapidly at the crowd below as I stand completely still. How is _he_ here? Why is _he_ here? A growl begins to form in my throat just as a series of knocks on my office door echos loudly and slowly in my ears. **No**. _He_ wouldn't come here. Not after...

Another series of knocks on my door and I stayed still as a statue. He will figure it our shortly. I'm not letting him in. He'll have to break down the do--

He broke the door. I inwardly sigh. **Yet Lycans are supposed to be the primitive ones.** I hear two sets of footsteps enter my domain. One lighter than the other. I lightly inhale and recognize the scents immediately. My back still towards them, I can sense their hesitance. Both are afraid. Both for different reasons.

"Aunt Tori. I'm sorry for coming so suddenly. But...they...they wanted to meet with you and they are still insure about peaceful meeting arrangements. The vampires want to be included in the peace and wanted to use me to...Mother wouldn't allow it thankfully. Otherwise you'd be stuck with me."

She tried to finisj off her excuse with a joke. A sad joke, her humor is improving. Still I say nothing and neither does he. I can feel his eyes on me though. I can feel him scanning my body, probably looking for weapons or using this moment as an excuse to look at my body again.

"I know this is not how things should go Aunt Tori and if I had a say, I wouldn't have brouht him here. You are the only Lycan the new council feels any amount of trust towards. Both he and my mother have spoken on your behalf. The vampires are getting restless though. With no lycans fighting them and vice versa, they want to have terms set before the humans as well but also a pact between the lycans and themselves. A pact that I am sorry to have to give to you Aunt Tori, who made your peace by yourself without a ounce of help. I'm sorry I couldn't help you now."

Her light footsteps came to my desk and she placed something heavy upon it before returning to the doorway,

"I'll be downstairs with some of my friends Aunt Tori."

That alerted me to abruptly turn and call out to her as she retreated from my sight and alone with him. She can be fast when she's scared. He watches me silently though. Like he is waiting. I eye him with uncertainty while also giving a nonverbal command to not move as I step towards my desk to see whawhat my neice has brought that is causing her so much distress.

On my desk lay a thick packet of paper. The title in big font and letters ** _: The Terms of Peace and Demands of the Vampires_**. Quite a subtle title they went with I see. I glance again at the still form in my doorway. He's waiting for something and I recognize that look of nervousness in his eyes. Giving a hard look, I return to the Vampires pact and begin to flip through the first few pages all the while scanning the long drawn out introduction that served as an apology to me and my lycan brethren. But my eyes immediately stop at the words of page thirty-one. Yes the introduction was thirty pages and immediately after was their first demand for safety. A marriage contract. A propsed marriage contract between a full-blooded Lycan and full-blooded Vampire. The kicker that had me ready to throw this damned attempt of peace by the vampires into an incinerator was the fact that **my** name and _his_ were on it.

My body started shaking with laughter as I let out the lightest of laughs as I stood straight to look him dead in the eye as I slammed the pact shut and ceased all emotion from showing as I finally addressed _him._ "Is this a joke?"

He remains silent and his eyes change to that bright vampire blue. Annoyance sets on my face and tone,

"Six. Six. That's how many fucking years it takes for one of you to show up and agree to peace! They just had to send you right? You who excells at killing and war. What right do you think you have coming here? What right do you have to enter my domain? Your damned council wrote their apology to my species in thirty pages, where's your apology?"

He swallowed and looked like he wanyed to speak but couldn't find the words. I scoffed and finally let out my growl that I had been holding since he arrived. My temper as an alpha began to rear its head.

"Where is the apology that you owe me David?!"

He visibly held onto the doorframe as he broke his gaze away from me. Taking several heavy breaths, he kept his haze averted,

"My apologies wouldn't make a difference. No matter how much I apologise, you would still hate me. No mater all I would do to make it right, it would change what happened Viktoria."

Grabbing the thick vampire pact, I threw it at him and he didn't budge. It hit him hard in the chest, he let it.

"I deserve more than thay Viktoria."

I snapped,

"Stop saying my name...Make it right you say...Of course nothing will change it or make it better, but you could at least say that you are sorry that it ever happened...A damn marriage contract will not solve anything. A marriage contract is not an apology. A marriage contract will not bring peace, especially between you and I."

He was quiet again and this edged me further into my anger,

"Six years David. Six fucking years! You didn't apologize then, why won't you even try. Is it because you don't want to admit what you did? Is it because you don't feel guilty about it?"

That got a reaction as he looked me in the eye with set determination,

"Of couse I feel guilty!"

"So you feel guilt then, but do you regret it? Do you regret it?!"

He looked away again and looked ready to crumble if I dug even further. That triggered my anger into maddness,

"Oh. That's it then."

The change in my tone was like a knife to his heart, I could see it. I went to the side of my desk and leaned against it.

"You feel guilty that you did such a thing but don't feel guilty because you loved it."

He flinched and I realized I found his weak point.

"You loved it."

He flinched harder and wasn't standing straight.

"You loved having me like that. Under you. On top of you. With you. On every way. In my drunken lustful phase. You loved it. You who wasn't under the influence of their horomones for an entire month!"

David fell to his knees and his head tuened away from me. I walked to stand in front of him, looking down at him.

"You, who knew I didn't want it to be like that. Who knew I didn't want my virginity taken in such a strong lustful phase of horomones. Who knew I wanted it to be on my terms while I was just me. Not when I was a slave to my most primal desires! You used me."

His head snapped up to look at me,

"No. I didn't mean... I wasn't using you... I would never...-"

"Rape me. Say it David. Say what you did."

"Viktoria please... I didn't mean to hurt you. I just to makeit better for you. You were in pain for weeks."

"I told you I could handle the pain. But you stayed close to me while I confined myself. You listened to my suffering when there was more important things to do. There were fights to fight. But you were outside my door just waiting weren't you?"

"No, it wasn't like that. I just wanted to make sure that-"

"That no one else would venture to close to your prize?"

"Viktoria...no...I just wanted to be there for you!"

He stood again and looked at me,

"You warned me to stay away, but I couldn't and for that... I am sorry. I would have laid my life down for you then and I would still do it now. You told me to leave so many times but I couldn't leave you and for that I am sorry. I am sorry for not heeding your warninggs and entering your room anyway. It was seeing you in such a state that I thought incoherently and made the worng decision. But listening to you suffer, I did and I just wanted to make you feel better. I thought that if I gave your body what it desired, you would get better and your heat would end. I made the wrong decision amd I am sorry Tori!"

A growl was his first response,

"For five days, we didn't stop. For five days you didn't leave my bed or me. It was only when I...was in my own mind and had to push you away that you even stopped. You said no apology to me. You only asked if was okay. You asked if I was better. The only thing I could feel was your betrayal! You knew how I wanted things to go David. You knew and you had to go and do that."

By the end of my rant my anger was gone and I was on the verge of tears. David hesitantly began to reach towards me in an effort of comfort but it was my turn to flinch away. Taking a step back and said,

"I'm glad that you are sorry and that it's eating you up that you hurt me. You. Hurt. Me. Because you didn't believe me when I said I was going to be fine. I have several heats since then and have not needed nor had to receive sexaul relief. Some were more painful than that one and some were the same. Why didn't you believe me?"

"Because I couldn't stand to know you were in pain. I only wanted to help. I only wanted to make it better because... Victoria...you were crying and screaming for a week before I went in there. You were bruning hot. Your skin felt like fire and I thought you would only get worse. I never intended to harm you and I know that five days was excessive but you were starting to cool down and you were responsive. Somewhere along that time, I lost myself in the pleasure. I admit it. I lost myself because it was you and there is no one else I would rather have lost myself with. I believed that you needed me when it was I who needed you. I needed you to get better and be you again. Not the you in pain and crying. I am sorry I didn't believe you. I am sorry that I was so weak to try and end your suffing only to hurt you in the process. But you must know why I really did it, why I couldn't stand to see and hear you in such pain. You know Tori. You know that I am in love with you. That I love you and would do anything for you. Do anything to make you feel better."

That's his reasoning? His love for me. His feelings for me took away something I held very dearly.

"Poisonous. That's what your father called our relationship."

He stilled for a moment,

"I know what my father's opinion was of oir relationship. He felt that I was obsessive and clingy. He felt that you were something different I needed in my life. He also felt that with time, we would be a stable relationship. He did come to like you. My father had began to look past your species and was accepting what we would inevitably become."

I held a hand up to stop him from speaking,

"And just what are we now David? We are not together. We are not engaged. I am not taking part in any marriage contract and I will not have any lycans to be included in such a thing."

"We are inevitable Tori. Whether it is a century from now or a thousand years. I will love only you. I'll love you for more than a thousand years and even after I have met my end. I will attone for the harm I caused you. It doesn't matter how long it takes so long as I am in your heart again one day."

His eyes were no longer glowing, but they held promise to his pure intent. My stupid heart was beating loud and slow for him to hear. I believe him. But I won't forgive for a long time. I can never forget. But the fact that my heart is beating this way is annoying because I know that even after six long years, it still beats for him.

 **Love me? Hate me? That's how the long awaited chapter is ending. Don't worry, there is more to be explained and more to come. Didn't mean for the wait to be so long but I've been sleeping more than writing lately...in fact, I should have been asleep over an hour ago. So good night and leave a comment.**


End file.
